First Sight
by Mizuki Tsukino
Summary: CanadaXReader - this is my first fanfic ever, please don't shoot me if it sucks!


Finally the meeting was over. You really weren't even really supposed to be there anyways - a representative for one of America's states. You suspect that Alfred only brought you along because he had some silly crush on you - your suspicions grew stronger as he flirted with you throughout the meeting. Which was kind of nice - a distraction from Ludwig's yelling, Feliciano's babbling about pasta, and Arthur and Francis's constant bickering.

As the room emptied Alfred attempted to ask you out to dinner – you declined as politely as possible and sighed as he left, hamburger in hand. You rest you forehead on the cool table in front of you, (h/c) hair streaming about your face. There was a ringing sound bouncing around inside your skull and an annoying pressure behind your eyes. It'd been ages since you'd had a headache like this, so you weren't feeling particularly friendly when you felt a timid hand on your shoulder. You glare at whoever had dared to bother you when all you wanted was to focus on forcing the pain out of your head. However, your anger quickly melted as your (e/c) eyes met shy, deep blue – nearly violet – ones.

"U-uh sorry," The sandy haired boy in front of you said quietly, "Are you alright?" His gaze turned quizzical as you took a little too long to answer – preoccupied with, well, looking at him. He had one curl of hair that wouldn't stay in place that reminded you of the Vargas brothers.

"Yeahhh… I'm fine," It was a little hard to think past the bit of pain that still lingered in your head and the distractingly cute boy before you. "I'm (name), by the way,"

"I'm Canada…"

"But what's your real name?" You shake your head in mild annoyance, "I don't like how everyone here introduces themselves by their country," He smile an adorable half-smile at you.

"Matthew WilliamsMatthew WilliamsMatthew," You smile back and stand, gesturing for him to walk with you.

"So how come I haven't seen you here on any of my visits?" You ask – how could you not have noticed a boy this cute in the same room as you?

"I-I'm always here… B-but you don't need to feel bad, nobody ever really sees me!" He glances away, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. You want to giggle at how cute he is. Instead, your instinct to protect all things sweet and cuddly looking wins out and you wrap an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, he stiffened and you dropped your arm. The two of you had reached the sidewalk outside and were prepared to go you separate ways when you decided to take a chance.

"Hey, Matthew?" You say nervously – despite just meeting him, you had to admit that you had a bit of a crush on the boy. He looked at you with wide eyes – was that hope you saw in them? Motivated further you continue, "D-do you want to come hang out at my place?"

~timeskip~

Matthew looks around your third story apartment in apparent surprise – you have posters of (favorite band) all over and your furniture is, shall we say retro?

"Go ahead and take a seat where ever you like," You say, disappearing into the kitchen and coming back out with two cans of (favorite canned drink), you hand one to Matthew and sit next to him on the couch - an awkward distance between each other. After sitting there, sipping your drinks, for what seemed like forever but could've only been a minute – you spoke.

"D'you like video games?" You see Matthew sigh in gratitude for a break in the silence.

"I kinda have too, living with Alfred," He laughs a little and smiles. You happily turn on your TV – the newest piece of technology you own at the moment – which is already tuned into the opening screen of some currently-not-released-in-the-US video game Kiku had given you last Christmas. Controllers in hand – you start the game.

"So, you live with Alfred?" You ask as you both begin to feel the difficulty of the Japanese game.

"Y-yeah, he's my brother,"

"Mm." You grunt in response – focused on a particularly challenging part of the game.

"He talks about you you know. Alfred does. I think he likes you," Matthew looks a little uncomfortable when you sneak a glance at him.

"Ha! Yeah, I figured that one out," You smirk a little. The level ends and you lean back, grateful for a break from all the button pressing. You sigh and smile – looking at Matthew. During the game the two of you had scooted closer together, thighs almost touching now.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"What does it matter?" You fling back quickly, flicking slightly sweat dampened (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You soften you tone at the tiny bit of hurt you see behind the boy's eyes. "I don't like him that way. I have to put up with him a lot and I guess he's not too terrible. But you have to know how difficult he can be sometimes," Matthew tentatively gives your hand – which is palm down on in the space between you two – a little squeeze, communicating that he knew exactly what you meant. You daringly flip your hand over and interlock your fingers with his warm, soft ones. Matthew blushes again but doesn't try to escape. "Besides," You whisper, "I think I like someone else," Matthew's deep eyes widen at this and he starts to stammer out something – but you never find out what it was because at that moment you lean forward and press your lips to his. He stares into your (e/c) eyes for a moment, unmoving, before closing his own eyes and relaxing into the short, sweet kiss. You break the kiss and look away – blushing – and embarrassed by your own boldness. But Matthew leans over and kisses you on the cheek and says,

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Alfred," You lean into him, laughing a loud, genuine laugh, You both sit there like that, huddled together and holding hands, for a while longer – talking about whatever came to mind – before Matthew decided it was too late to stay longer without causing suspicion. You walk to the door with him and there – on the doorstep, like a cheesy romance movie – you kiss him again, a little longer and deeper than before. Your lips move against his in a slow rhythm that he happily returns. You break apart for air moments later.

"So, we'll do this again?" Matthew asks with a slightly mischievous gleam behind his eyes. You roll you eyes good naturedly.

"Yes, I'll be at the meeting tomorrow," You reply and close the door as he walks away.

~The Next Day~

All the next day, Alfred and most of the other countries give you strange looks as you appear to sit next to and talk to thin air. You and Matthew just giggle at their ignorance.


End file.
